mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Avernus-Prime
Avernus-Primeis a fictional Dyson sphere,that exist within the Maveric Universe.Avernus-Prime is a planet located off the major trade routes of Avernean space. The ten kings of Atlant'is Poseidon and Cleito 2 had five pairs of twins, who, along with their descendants, ruled the ten provinces into which Poseidon had divided Atlantis. The island and the ocean were called after Poseidon's first-born, Atlas, who was also king over his brothers. The brothers and the descendants of their ten royal houses ruled over many other islands, and also over the Mediterranean peoples living west of Egypt and Tuscany. The ten kings, who governed each his own province, are said to have assembled every fifth year and every sixth year, administering the public affairs and delivering judgement according to the law that Poseidon handed down to them, and according to records inscribed in a pillar of orichalcum. sitnalta, aslintas, asinlatin, atlantis, I would say to compliment the rise of civilizations ca 50,000.bC, would be a good apex to research Atlantean cultures from, other than 100,000.bC Cro-Magnon, or 1 million b.C Neanderthals.In Europe, some of these early Atlanteans were known as Aterian, Azilian, Aetolian,Some of their modern names are; Portuguese, English, Scandinavian, French (Gallic), Spanish,(Gaulic) Italian, Germans, Ukrainians, Belgians, Norwegians, Russians, Polish, Serbians, Latvian, Greeks, Cyclades or the early Vinca cultures around Romania, Bulgaria and Macedonia who were writing around 6000.bC. In Africa we also find Azilian, Aterians, Berber, Moors, Tuaregs, Capsians or Capstans, Qadans, Atalantes, Atarantes, Gualata, Alata, Azaes, Troglodytes, Dogones, Garamantes, Maxyans, Lotophagi, or simply Libyans, Egyptians or Gerzeans, Natufians, Fayums and Aetiopians from Kush and Sudan or Arabians upon the Sinai. Mauretanians, as they were known in the 12th centuries. In S. America we find Mayans, Aztec, Incans, Peruvians, Mexicans, and other jungle tribes. In America we find Native Indians like Mohawk, Apache, Kennewick Man, Ojibuay, Cree, Chippewa, Mexicans, or the Canadian First Nations. Afro-Americans, etc, etc. In Asia we find Anatolians, Turkish, Black Sea Cultures, (Tartars) Georgians, Carians, Ionians, Lydians, Arabians, Persians, Sumerians, Akkadians, Indians, Assyrians, like the earlier palaeolithic Enyans who became the Phoenician cultures upon the Levant with Byblos, Tyre and Sidon, and Cypriot cultures of Cyprus and Rhodes. Basically, as my translations of the 10 Atlantean Kings names suggest, the Atlanteans were predominant around the ENTIRE MEDITERRANEAN. When people really and truly understand this, and understand that English and our Alphabet comes from Linear A and not Linear B, then they will also come to grasp with reality, that... PREDOMINATELY WE ARE ATLANTEANS FROM OUR HISTORICAL STUDIES. THE RISEN EARTH LAND PEOPLE > A-TA-LAN. society Avernus was believed to be the entrance to the underworld, and is portrayed as such in the ''Aeneid of Virgil. The name comes from the Greek word άορνος, meaning "without birds", because according to tradition, all birds flying over the lake were destined to fall dead. This was likely due to the toxic fumes that mouths of the crater gave off into the atmosphere. In later times, the word was simply an alternate name for the underworld. On the shores of the lake is the grotto of the Cumaean Sybil and the entrance to a long tunnel (Grotta di Cocceio, ca. ) leading toward Cumae, where her sanctuary was located. There are also the remains of temples to Apollo and Jupiter.During the civil war between Octavian and Antony, Agrippa tried to turn the lake into a military port, the Portus Julius. A waterway was dug from Lake Lucrino to Avernus to this end. The port's remains may still be seen under the lake's surface. Averni The term '''Avernus (plural Averni) was also used by ancient naturalists for certain lakes, grottos, and other places which infect the air with poisonous steams or vapors. They were said to be frequent in Hungary on account of the abundance of mines there. The Grotto dei Cani in Italy was a famous example. The most celebrated of these, however, is Lake Avernus. They were also called mephites. Mephitis was the Roman goddess of noxious vapors, who protects against malaria. The adjective "mephitic" means "foul-smelling" or "malodorous". See also * Ploutonion, "grotto of Plouton," a Greek term for a mephitic sanctuary References # # Article “Averni.” Category:Roman mythologyCategory:Volcanoes of Italy ca:Avernes:Avernoid:Avernuska:ავერნუსი